


Piano

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [11]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caitlinamylaura asked:<br/>Imagine them squished on a piano seat, Mike trying to teach Ben the Moonlight Sonata but them ending up just giggling, heads on each other's shoulders because they find each other far too distracting to do goddamned anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

“Mike.” Looking up from where he was perched over the piano he saw Ben standing next to him, smiling down at him.

“What can I do for you love?” Mike asked and reached out to curl an arm around Ben to pull him down next to him on the small seat.

“Teach me something.” Ben said as he leaned into Mikes side, already splaying his fingers over the keys, pressing down experimentally.

“Mhh.” Mike hummed and pulled him closer until Ben was sitting on Mikes lap with his upper thighs pressed against the piano.

Slowly, Mike took Ben’s hands and arranged them correctly on the keys before pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.

“And now slowly..” They pressed their fingers down together, Mike directing Ben’s finger until the first notes rang through the room.

“You are doing great.” Mike whispered and brushed his lips over Ben’s shoulder up to his ear where he took his earlobe between his teeth making Ben shudder.

“And now, again.” Mike sneaked his hands away from Ben’s only to settle on is hips, holding his hips down as he canted his hips upward, pressing his bulge to press it to Ben’s ass.

Meanwhile, Ben tried to play the few keys again, but the feeling of the promising erection under him made his brain hazy and he could feel himself harden.

“Ben?” Mike asked, innocently as one of his hands wander under his shirt and spread his fingers out on his stomach.

“We should go to bed.” Ben said and rolled his hips down, making Mike moan softly into his neck.

“Its late.” He added and leaned back to rest his head on Mikes shoulder and gazed up into Mikes face, seeking nearly black eyes looking back at him.

“Yeah. We need our sleep.” Mike mumbled and seconds later they were walking fast to their shared bedroom.

Piano forgotten.

 


End file.
